Importance
by magentalover
Summary: Riff Raff/Magenta Starts with my favorite couple's first date on  Magenta's birthday. But what happens when some people get a little, or a lot  jealous? Set in pre-Rocky, and Shock Treatment.Rated T. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Importance Chapter 1**

**By magentalover**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any characters or ideas. **

**Please Review! I this completely written, but I think I'll torture awhile before I type it all. Mwahaha!**

**Magenta's POV**

I sat on the sink combing my hair the best I could. I had sat there for over an hour trying to untangle my impossible hair for my "date" tonight. Riff and I were going to have dinner for my birthday. Our mum was away on a "business" trip with her latest love interest. Riff Raff and I were already together, but we haven't yet had a proper date.

I stared down at outfit I was being forced to wear. Riff said I needed to look innocent for no one would expect it was a date. I was wear a short turquoise dress lined with matching lace, and three oversized buttons went down the center. In my almost neat, and re-fluffed ( so much combing made my hair fall to flat for my liking) hair I wore a thin white headband. Partially hidden behind my hair I had on white hoop earrings. A thick black cord clung to my neck with a silver heart on it, accenting the my swoop cut dress. My face looked plain apart from some lilac lipstick and heavy eyeliner.

I sat there longing for two things: a different attire, and Riff's return from his job at the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Importance- Chapter 2**

**By Magenta-lover**

**Disclaimer- I do not own RHPS or it's characters or a funny disclaimer like other authors.**

**Enjoy and please review! Thank you opheilafrump and Azzi Turner for the reviews!**

**Riff Raff's POV**

Once of work, I walked to the changing room, changing into the suit I brought with me. It was a pair of tight black pants, matching jacket, and a white vest. After I changed, I washed my hands and wiped the oil off my face. Frank had me working on his science project for our engineering class.

As I walked home I wondered if Magenta had liked the present I left her for her birthday. I left it on the pillow where I had been sleeping the night before. It was a silver heart on a black choker length cord. It was Genta's 15th birthday, and our anniversary from when we realized our love was not like siblings should have.

With that a wide smile came over my face. I was the luckiest person alive to have my perfect darling sister as a lover. I knew that many guys, like her stalker Robbie. Overly excited, I ran the rest the way home.

I walked in through the back door and scanned the scene. On the kitchen counter was my latest invention for my mechanical technology class. It was a laser capable of emitting pure antimatter itself. It was due tomorrow, but I finished it the day was assigned. It was my favorite college class.

"Magenta darling? Are you ready?" I called up the stairs.

**a/n- I'm sorry my character's thoughts get off topic, but that's how my mind works. I'm also sorry about the short chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Importance-Chapter 3**

**By Magenta-lover**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything from RHPS, or any characters in this story (yet)**

**Narrative**

Magenta gracefully descended the staircase – in comparison to sliding down the banister-towards her brother, whose mouth hung open from her beauty. Once she reached Riff Raff she wrapped her arms around his neck and tiptoed to kiss her dearest brother's chin.

"Welcome home Riff Raff." Magenta said seductively.

"Happy birthday my sweetest sister." he whispered in her ear. Magenta chuckled from his breath tickling down her neck.

"Happy anniversary." she gleefully added pulling him towards the old tattered couch then sitting on his lap.

"Vhere do you vant to eat darling." she asked toying with his thin blonde hair.

"How about the Trannslyvanian Bistro on Nth street?" he asked.

"Zhat vould be vonderful as long as I get to go vith you." Magenta said then kissing his nose.

Riff Raff gently lifted her from his lap and stood up and carried her to the door, "Would I have it any other way?" he asked setting her back down and holding the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Importance-Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer- I own Robbie and nothing more. Robbie is my hostage to get the rest of RHPS from Richard O'Brien. Any information please call 1-800-SAV-EROB**

**Disclaimer part II- I do not own 1-800-SAV-EROB so please don't call that number.**

**Robbie's POV**

"Oh hi Magenta!" I said when they walked into the restaurant.

"Hello Robert." Magenta completely ignored me, but her intimidating older brother didn't. I've had the biggest crush on her for the last couple of years and she knew it.

"How many?" I asked slowly looking up at Magenta's brother.

"Two." he coldly replied staring down at me. I was barely a foot taller than Magenta. I walked them to the best sit next to the window overlooking the moon-drenched beach.

"What'll ya have?" I asked flipping to a new page on my notepad.

"I'll have the trilunar soup." said Riff Raff pointing to the Translyvanian Classics section. I knew he'd be a one for classics I mean look at his suit!

"And I'll have a cheeseburger no onions or mayo." Magenta added.

"Ah a fan of earth food 'Genta?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Not necessarily, and DON'T call me Genta" she replied coldly. With that I silently walked away to get their food and brought it back. I watched them have a good time then remembered the occasion. After I took their plates, I returned with two pieces of chocolate cake, and one had a purple candle in it.

"Happy birthday Magenta! On me." I said smiling.

"Zank you zat's very nice." she said emotionless. I then handed the check to Riff Raff who put exact change and exactly 20% tip. Damn he sure is smart.

After they finished They got up and left. I watched Magenta stride off wishfully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Importance**

**by Magenta lover**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer- I don't own RHPS or ideas and characters from it.**

**A/N- Okay so I trying to figure out whether or not to just make this a simple romance like I was planning or continue with a big adventure. Hmmm... tell me in the reviews please!**

"Let me change out of zis dreadful outfit." Magenta said to Riff Raff who was sitting on her bed.

"Nothing would look better on you." he replied; Magenta assumed it was just his normal flattery.

"Oh please, zis hideous zing would look better on fire zan onme!" she replied reapplying her makeup- except using her favorite red lipstick, and heavy liner- " It's horrible!"

"I meant nothing..." Riff Raff said slyly removing his own clothes. Magenta blushed through her heavy makeup and began to strip herself of her clothes.

**You know where this is going. Fill in the blank._ (Sorry opheliafrump I don't know how to write good love scenes yet.)**

"Hiccup!" Magenta continued in her hiccup fit causing Riff Raff to laugh.

"What brought on these hiccups My Genta?" He asked. Magenta smiled at the childhood nickname. She truly was his and his alone.

"I...hiccup...couldn't breath!" She said blushing again. She finally seemed to be able to catch her breath and stop the hiccups.

"My dearest sister," Riff Raff said running his fingers lovingly through her luscious red hair," I have another present for you."

" Then I shall fetch my present to you too." she replied stealing a kiss before standing up.

**Magenta's POV**

Once I was sure Riff Raff was far enough down the hall I rushed over to the closet and grabbed a small black box that was skillfully buried amongst the chaos surrounding it. Just as I sat down on the bed Riff Raff walked in holding something in his pocket. He sat down next to me, moving the pile of clothes onto the ground. " Here my darling." I said placing the upon his lap. He opened the box seeing the black sparkly material.

"Oh Magenta, you know I'm no a big fan of Transgender style." He said referring to the cross dressers and and transvestites of our universe.

Letting out deep giggle I explained, " Take it out of ze box." I said mindlessly playing with his hair. He lifted out a black sparkly bra and pair of underwear and a low-cut lingerie night gown. I looked over at Riff Raff's surprised face.

"You can vear it too if you insist." I purred in his ear, making us both laugh.

"Now for mine." He said as he began to stand up and I looked up at him confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**Importance chapter 6**

**by Magenta-lover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns RHPS and the characters. Robbie will return shortly.**

**A/N- If you don't want to read an adventure story this would be your last chapter.**

**Magenta's POV**

I gasped staring into his crystal blue eyes, as he began to kneel down and pulled out a small black velvet box. "Magenta, when ever our lives are calm enough,and no matter what I must do,will you marry me?" He asked slowly beginning to open the box.

Before he could even open the box I jumped onto him wrapping my arms around his neck almost knocking him over, "Oh yes, yes! My dearest brother of course I vill marry you!"

"My darling Magenta," He said seriously, "You mustn't wear the ring until we are out of this hell hole or we'll be separated for sure."

"Yes I understand," I said fearing what would become of us if anyone found out, "bu until then I shall vear my necklace."

"Okay." He replied, "Would you like to see it?" he said looking at the box that had been knocked across the room when I hugged him.

"Of course my darling. I'm sorry I knocked it out of your hand,but your love vill mean more to me than anything in any universe." I said talking a mile a minute.

"Here you go my love." Riff Raff said handing me the box. Inside was a silver ring that had a large diamond in the center, and to either side was a smaller magenta gem, followed by a similar black gem.

"Riff Raff! It's lovely!" I said almost in tears when a look of shock came over my face, "How did you afford this?"

"I sold my soul." He said sarcastically.

"No really?" I asked.

"I've been saving for the past year."  
"But Riff Raff yo vere saving for a car!" I said guilty looking down at my ring.

"As you said, nothing could be as important, or even half as important as our love." Riff Raff said gently grabbing my hand and pulling it up to his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Importance Ch.7**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer-I do not own any RHPS characters or ideas. I do own Robbie,but...**

**A/N- Sorry I missed a week, but I was out of town (across country) and I'm celebrating my grandma's 90th birthday today!Yay!**

**Magenta's POV**

I walked across the sandy beach feeling the small grands of sand cling to my bare feet. I was hiding my hands in my pockets hiding my ring; I had to try my ring on at least once. Riff Raff was at work, while I was lost in my own thoughts. My mind was filled with pictures of wedding gowns and flowers when an an obnoxiously high pitch voice interrupted my mental slide show.

"Hi Magenta!" Robbie yelled running up to me.

"Hello Robbie." I greeted unenthusiastically.

"You left your purse at the restaurant last night. I saw you out the window while I was busing my last table, and I just got off. Do you want to come pick it up?"

"Fine." I said striding off, "Shift it!" I yelled back. I had forgotten that I had even taken my purse last night. I reached the restaurant a couple minutes before Robbie, and when he did finally reach the res truant he was gasping for breath.

"It's...in...here." He said pointing to a room and letting me take the lead again.

"So where is it I said standing in the doorway of the dark room when all the sudden a sharp piercing pain shot through my back as I fell to the floor.

**Riff Raff's POV**

I was on my way home at last. Luckily I only worked until noon on Saturdays. I still felt guilty about leaving Magenta alone, she never had anyone around then.

I walked into the house and up to Magenta's room where there was a note taped to the door.

"I've gone to the beach, I'll be back soon. Love, Magenta."

I quickly changed out of my filthy work clothes and into a more causal outfit. I thought it would be a nice surprise to meet Magenta at the beach.

I swiftly walked down to the beach and quickly our favorite spots, but she was no where to be seen. Perhaps she went to lunch I thought as I looked over at the cafe. I could use a quick cup of coffee myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Importance Ch.8

by magentalover

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns all RHPS characters and ideas.**

**Thank you Opheliafrump for the constant support and reviews**

**Magenta's POV**

I woke up in a difference room that was just as dark. Did no one see a under weight weakling carry, or by the way I felt dragged, me out of the cafe? That bastard stunned me! After my small fit disbelief I began to analyze the situation. Well I wasn't tied up at least I thought looking at my hands. Oh crap! My ring is still on! I quickly took it and put it in a small hole in the lining of my worn out boots. I had saved enough to buy new ones, so I took out a piece of gum from my pocket, chewed it frantically, and sealed the hole ( no one but I could find it there) as the door opened and the room filled with a blinding light.

"So Magenta," ugh it was Robbie's same annoying voice, " Why aren't I good enough for you?" he shouted. He had snapped, and you could see the insanity in his eyes. I wanted to tell Robbie that he was a weakling weighing 98 pounds with an annoying voice and pimple infested skin, but that was no way to get away from your kidnapper. If anything he'd just kill me.

"I'm in love with someone else." I replied. I could see his disbelief.

"Magenta, you never go out with anyone, you never go to any dances, you run home everyday, and the only time I've ever seen you with anyone else is when your with your..." he was whispering but when he came to this point his face was suddenly paralyzed with shock, "Magenta tell me it's not true." he said quietly. I was sitting in the corner avoiding eye contact. He was the first one to figure it out.

"TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!" he shouted.

"But it is true!" I screamed back. He then grabbed my necklace out of my hands and yanked it, breaking the clasp. That was the final straw.

**Riff Raff's POV**

"Hey Mahogany, have you seen Magenta?" I asked Mahogany was Robbie's older brother and strangely one of my few friends. Their parents obviously put all their eggs in one basket. She was average height, and had mousy brown wavy hair, unlike Robbie who was short, weak, and awkward.

"Nope. If Robbie hadn't gone home early, I'd have him sniff her out." she laughed. Her stiletto heels sat next to the booth we were sitting at, and we continued to visit the rest of her coffee break.

"Mahogany! Your not getting paid to drink coffee, and gossip with trashy! Your already two minutes late and there's a family waiting to be seated!" the assistant manager screeched.

"Sheesh Marian it's not like YOU sign my checks, and my FRIEND and PAYING CUSTOMER here has a name. No need to be cross just because you got a girl's name Mary." She said putting her shoe's on and walking towards the front of the restruant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Importance**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns RHPS**

**a/n- I dedicate this chapter to my friend Cambria who got me a three month late birthday present yesterday! I'm now the proud owner of a Riff Raff action figure! This is for you if you ever get around to reading this!**

**Magenta's POV**

Hot salty tears ran down my face as I looked down at Robbie. I had knocked him out in one punch, but that was nothing considering that Riff Raff would kill him in a matter of minutes. I quickly dialed his code into my MCW (mobile communication wristband).

"Hi Riff Raff," I greeted in a faint and shaky voice, "Yeah I'm fine..."

**Riff Raff's POV**

"HE WHAT!" I shouted causing heads to turn.

"I know I'm good looking but do you MIND?" I hissed at them. They all instantaneously turned back to their own tables.

"I'm on my way keep him unconscious, and tie him up if you can," I said in a false calm voice, "I love you."

"Wait! I'm not sure where I am! I'm pretty sure it's his house." I could hear Magenta say faintly as I sprinted out of the building.

I shouted at Mahogany who was serving a large man in an unflattering floral dress, "Mahogany you better call the cops and send them to your house if you ever want to see Robbie again." I didn't even wait for a response.

"Holy moons! They better beat you there!" She shouted out as I ran across the beach.

**Magenta's POV**

Dammit Riff Raff I thought. I had no clue were I really was. I pressed my ear upon the thick white door that was locked from the outside. I made sure I kept one eye on Robbie the whole time. I could hear faint noises from the other side. I pounded on the door with the little amount of strength that remained. I could hear keys in the lock.

"Oh MAGENTA!" Mahogany screamed grabbing me into a big hug "Your alright! Thank Luna!You better call Riff Raff!"

I was still in a daze. Where was I? I looked around seeing the startled faces staring at me. I WAS AT THE RESTRAUNT THE WHOLE TIME? I'm going to kill Robbie myself if Riff didn't hurry up. "Okay. Will you get me some duct tape though?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Importance Ch. 10**

**By magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns all things associated with RHPS. Hmm does that mean that I'm only borrowing my Riff Raff action figure?**

**Narrative**

Mahogany has been sitting in her bedroom fighting back the tears, refusing to change out of her black pajamas. She has already used up three days out of her two week vacation. "What's wrong with me? Why am I not good enough for him?" she thought. Robbie then walked into the dark room.

"Mahogany, you need to get up." he said sitting down in the office styled chair by her bed. He was the only one that knew about her love for Riff Raff. He figured she was as crushed, or more, than he was. Riff Raff was the first and only boy she had ever liked even though he wasn't other girls first choice.

"What's the point!" she snapped at him. She knew she shouldn't be taking her emotional trauma out on Robbie, but that knowledge was useless when her insides were slowly and painfully being ripped to shreds. He preferred to have the only taboo relationship in Transsexual than her. Did she really love her? "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"she shouted finally breaking in to tears.

"Well one your related to an "annoying stalker", he replied quoting how Magenta had described him, " And your not thinking about revenge yet."

"I'm listening." Mahogany said starting to sit up.

**Meanwhile...**

" I can't believe you let Robbie go." Magenta said walking backwards through the sand facing Riff Raff.

"Well it was the least I could do. I did break their door down, and I'm getting you a restraining order tomorrow." He said sounding more like he was convincing himself that he did the right thing than Magenta.

"All I want to do now is go home and take a nap." Magenta said.

" You sure about that?" Riff Raff said picking Magenta up twirling her around.

"Okay okay. Just let me down!" she giggled.

**A/N- The next chapter will be a few year's in the future. Dang Transsexual needs better law enforcement. Just letting kidnappers go home for the sake of my plot psh. Also pardon my depressed Mahogany (fan fiction is a good way to vent) :).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Importance Ch.11**

**Disclaimer- Riff Raff owns... wait I mean Richard O'Brien owns all things Rocky.**

**Riff Raff's POV**

"Magenta I know you don't want to leave, but it's for your own safety!" I said following her to the kitchen.

"You incestuous freaks have my permission to leave!" shouted our drunken mother from the couch. She had caught us when she came back.

"Riff Raff I cannot leave our beautiful planet!" Magenta shouted back at me.

"It'll be hard for both of us, but I can't just leave on a mission and leave you here with that Robbie freak!" I was starting to lose my temper also, "Your coming whether I have to knock you out for half the ride to Earth or not."

"Fine," she said quietly and defeated, "I'll start packing."

" We don't leave until Wednesday though." I replied.

"Have you seen my closet?" she replied with a smile and a kiss on my chin before walking back upstairs.

**Tuesday**

**Mahogany's POV**

Riff Raff stood in front of me fiddling with his invention showing it off to me. I really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. I was to stunned by his beautiful smile and the fruity scent of his gum. My mind wandered imagining his breath filling my lungs, the fruity taste overwhelming my brain. I shook the sweet image out of my mind. He has a _girlfriend. _My mind spatted the word.

"Mahogany, I have something more important to tell you than showing my latest invention." he said breaking my trance. I stared up into his deep crystal blue eyes, "Frank-n-Furter has requested me to accompany him on a mission to Earth."

I felt as if a dozen daggers had stabbed me in the stomach and were now twisting deeper into my flesh. "For how long?" I asked trying to blink tears out of my eyes.

"He said about 6 years. Magenta and I will miss you too. You've always have been a close friend of ours." Riff Raff replied wiping a tear off my cheek. It was going with him! I couldn't believe it, he might as well be a married man!

"I'll miss you a lot, but I'm sure we will meet again someday." I said looking down, hoping he wouldn't notice the sudden hint of evil in my voice.

"Yeah. I have to go finish packing. Take care of yourself and your stalker brother." he said gently hugging my shoulders.

"Okay. You too Riff Raff. Don't forget how to work your communicator." I said trying to smile with the tears in my eyes looking up for possibly the last time for six years into those enchanting eyes. I watched him walk out the restaurant. Damn it now I have to serve annoying people with my heart ripped to shreds.

**Wednesday**

**Magenta's POV**

I was sitting there next to Riff Raff with my nose inside my magazine waiting for the space shuttle. "Magenta," Riff Raff said causing me to look up, "I got you something." He then pulled out a small bottle of pale silver sand with a rubber stopper. I tried not to cry again over how much I would miss our home planet.

Knowing I was about to fail I turned away facing the moon and whispered thank you and something like why couldn't we have ridden with Frank in the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Importance ch. 12**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns RHPS and Shock Treatment. **

**A/N- Thank you Opheliafrump for always reviewing and being the first to review every week. You inspire me to continue. Also thanks to xXxMeggi-LovettxXx for all the reviews they made week.**

**Mahogany's POV (about seven years later)**

Riff Raff and Magenta had only been in town about two weeks when they had got called back to Earth for a clean-up mission. Frank had damaged a few minds apparently and they needed to be made oblivious again. Humans really weren't very intelligent; some of our most stupid beings were smarter than them. Robbie and I had started getting ready to put our mission in action.

I stood in front of the mirror applying heavy eyeliner and a deep plum lipstick. It would take me awhile to get used to my recently bleached blonde hair. I had on a short black skirt and a tight low cut top and blazer. From what I heard sluts got farther on Earth than average people. With one final look at the new character in my mirror, I left my hotel room to go find Robbie.

"Robbie open up!" I shouted knocking on his door which was down the hall. He opened the door wearing a plain white polo shirt and black pants. He had cut his hair and done it up in small spikes.

"Can I help you?" He asked staring me over quizzically.

"Stop messing around, we're going to be late for our interviews." I responded turning starting to leave the hotel.

"Mahogany? Is that you? Wow good job." he said trying to catch up.

I hailed a cab and we made our way down to the station. The first part of our plan was getting hired. We reached the television station pretty quickly. It was a small town in Texas, whatever that meant. It was probably the biggest building in the small city, the Home of Happiness, Denton, Texas.

"Hi have a seat." the man said.

"Hello." I replied sitting down. He was all but drooling. He quickly shook his head.

"Do either of you have an experience in television?" He asked.

"Um... Yes we both took a few years of theater in high school. We're from New York." I added before Robbie could say no.

"Okay. I need you to fill out these applications, but your the only ones who have shown up, and I think you have a good chance." He said

"Okay. What's your name?" I said with a smile, figuring a little flirting now would help a lot in the long run.

"Farley Flavors at your service." Farley said doing some type of snapping symbol. We then exited the office. That went well.

"How'd it go?" asked a nervous and plain young lady.

"Very well, I think we got the part." I said tossing my hair and watching her squirm thinking I could get used to this character.

"Everything good always happen to other people!" she said plopping back down.

"Mahogany... We can't use our real names can we?" whispered Robbie starting to fill out his application.

**A/N- Virtual brownies to people who can guess who they are in shock treatment. There's three characters to guess.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Importance**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Rocky Horror and Shock Treatment both belong to Richard O'Brien.**

**Magenta's POV**

It was uncomfortable working with so many new faces. I had worked with Frank my whole working career, and now Riff Raff and I have been promoted and have to get used to our pseudonyms and all the new faces. Denton had become a popular place for agents from Transsexual, but they too were new. Luckily I still had Riff Raff and Columbia, who were now going as Cosmo and Laura Anslong. It was weird that I have to call them by their fake names, especially Riff Raff. The man who had protected me all of my life now looked as if he was a completely different person, and now I can't even call him by his name.

I have changed too. I'm not that girl that had just turned 15 the Saturday before we left. I wasn't the girl that had cried waiting for the space shuttle that Wednesday. I have my own set of scars from working with Frank even though Riff Raff sadly got the most of it. I'm the girl who hasn't cried for two years, the one with a recovering drug addict as a brother, and lover. Life with Frank had been physically and emotionally rough for both of us though, at least this way I know neither of us will ever have to go through with this again. But even though we both have been through so much, we still love each other, and I don't see that changing any time soon. With him by my side, I could get through anything.

_This is true,but there seems to be a certain blonde Translyvanian plotting against them._

**Mahogany's POV**

I liked our new names. Macy, Macy Struthers I thought it was a lot nicer than Mahogany Xanan, actually I think it's very wonderful. I walked in the station worried that either Magenta or Riff Raff would recognize me but they both seemed out of their element. I walked over to the coffee cart next to where Riff Raff was standing.

"One please," I said to the man running the cart then proceeded to turn to Riff Raff, "Hello, I'm Macy Struthers." I put my hand out, hoping he'd shake it just for I'd be able to feel his touch. He still had the same intoxicating scent even though it's been so many years since it had became my drug of choice.

"Oh hi. I'm Cosmo McKinley." he said gently shaking my hand.

"Oh! Your the doctor from Europe. Your field must be so fascinating." I said starting to play with my hair a little.

"Well yes it..." he seemed unaffected, but a jealous looking Magenta was.

"COSMO! We have to go get ready to film Dentovale. You're already late!" she said grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

"Sorry Nation. I was just getting some coffee." he replied. There was a tone of admiration and love. The tone I wish was mine.

"Yeah I saw you getting your COFFEE." she said louder causing some people to turn. They never were very normal, but the crowd turned back quickly, so they must of already been exposed to them long enough to be starting to get used to them.

I looked around hoping to find Robbie, who now went by Ricky, but he wasn't to be found. He must be filming Dentonvale too. I saw a lady with dark brown hair, but I couldn't see her face, but I saw my new partner Ralph, and assumed she was his wife Betty. Ralph was a slob, and looked at every woman that walked by, but Betty was blind to it. She was sickeningly like myself like I was before I found out Riff Raff was dating Magenta. Hmm, I'd have to help this poor lady out. It's going on my to do list right after figure out how to get Riff Raff, and how to get Magenta out of the picture.


	14. Chapter 14

**Importance ch 14**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns all characters and ideas from both Rocky Horror Picture Show and Shock Treatment**

**Ricky's POV**

I walked down to the set of Dentonvale were I was told my job was to be "carting around loonies" as Bert had told me. Apparently I was basically supposed to assist Nurse Anslong. I opened the white padded door of the office I was told to go to and saw the most stunning person I've ever seen. All these years I have been obsessing over Magenta, when she was alive? She was wearing a uniform like Magenta, except it had been torn shorter. She had silky dirty blonde long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were crystal blue, and once she started to talk, I recognized it as a voice of an angel.

" Well hi! You must be Ricky! I'm Nurse Anslong, and this is Nation and Cosmo. You get to work with me. Oh it'll be so nice to have some help because I have to make the beds, wash the dishes, do a lot of cleaning, and still help with the show! I'd help Nation cook too, but she doesn't trust me by a stove because this one time Frankie..." she managed to get out in one breath.

" Nurse Anslong that's enough! I'm sure he didn't catch a single thing you just said." scolded Cosmo.

" Nope actually I think I got everything." I stuttered out. Oh come on Robbie be confident for once in your life!

" Well great! I'm sure we'll get along just great then..." she said in her cheery voice.

"Nurse Anslong will you go so Ricky around, and make sure everyone of our... patients have had their medicine," Nation cut off. It was strange hearing who I thought was the love of my life now that I have found Nurse Anslong, and even weirder I don't even know Nurse Anslong's first name yet I'm head over heels for her. " We have a confidential meeting with Bert with, so you may have the rest of the morning off. Just be on time for today's shooting."

"Okay!" she said saluting to Nation and Cosmo then grabbing my hand and practically dragging me out of the office.

**Macy's POV**

I have decided while sitting here drinking my coffee that my to do list would have to rearranged. Helping Betty would be a lot easier than figuring out how to get Magenta out of the picture, or how to win over Riff Raff. Hopefully Robbie has thought of something to get Magenta out of the picture, but until then I think I shall help this poor lady out.

I thought up a plan in between my small parts on the news, and a commercial shoot. It wasn't a very hard plan, I mean he was even drooling over Neely, the girl we meet the day we did our interviews. Yes it was decided tonight I will lure in Ralph, and save Betty from wasting anymore time with this asshole.

**A/N- If I get enough reviews by tomorrow night I might update again because I will be unable to update at all this upcoming week. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, especially Opheliafrump who also helped me fix chapter 13. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Importance ch. 15**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns all things Rocky, but I own boring disclaimers stating that so there!**

**A/N- You guys earned your chapter! Thank you for all the reviews I have received. Yes Azzi Turner, Macy is really "kind" as you will see now.**

**Narrative.**

**Later that night...**

Ricky and Laura spent the entire day together. After making sure everyone had their medicine, Laura proceeded to show Ricky the entire station. They went out to lunch before going in to shoot Dentonvale. The restaurant was a lot like the cafe Ricky used to work at on Translyvanian. Since neither of them had very much screen time on Dentonvale, Ricky spent the extra time pushing Laura through empty hallways in a wheelchair. He was just now walking her back to her room.

Meanwhile Macy had been working on Ralph,which as she had predicted wasn't hard. Betty was still shooting the late night news. Macy had planned it that she would walk in on them in their apartment.

"I feel the heat from your skin, and the stubble on your chin. Your no good." Macy started to sing the classic Translyvanian song, hoping Ralph would follow along.

" Your no good." he replied.

"You've got dirt on your hands, and everybody understands that your no good." well everybody but Betty anyways thought Macy.

" Mmmm your no good." Ralph repeated.

"Oh what a joke" Macy said now only in her underwear.

"What a joke." Ralph sang who also was only wearing very minimal clothing.

"You play for broke."

"You play for broke."

"He'll leave you smoking."

"Oh romance is not a child's game." Ralph sang, if he knows the lyrics, he must really be under my control thought Macy.

"But you keep going back it's driving you insane." Macy finished laying down on the bed as Ralph turned off the lights.

Upstairs Ricky and Laura had reached her room. They stood there still swinging their hands back and forth joined together.

"Night Night." Laura said in a sing song voice.

"Night night." replied Ricky.

"It's time for bye-byes, it's been a great day thanks a heap, but now it's time for everyone to go to sleep." with that Laura let go of his hand, gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside of her room.

Ricky started to walk downstairs where his room was. "Night night, it's time for bye-byes it's been a great day thanks a heap, but now it's time for everyone to go to sleep." he repeated quietly as he walked down the stairs.

As he was walking down the hallway to his room he saw Betty unlocking her room. " Oh hey Betty." he said waving.

"Hi Ricky" she said. Ricky continued down the hallway when she heard her scream, and walked back.

"Ralph!" she screamed now with meaning.

"Betty!" he screamed in reply.

"Macy?" she said now recognizing the other figure hidden behind the sheet.

"Macy?" said Ricky surprised that it was his sister who had been discovered in the dark room.

"Ricky!" Macy said surprised that her brother had caught her in the midst of her plan.

"Ralph!" screamed Betty again.

"Betty!" he was still in a state of shock from being discovered by his wife.

"Macy!" Betty's voice seethed with rage.

" Macy?" Shouted Ricky disapprovingly.

"Ricky!" Screamed Macy who also was still shocked. Ricky then decided to leave since he had no desire to see the two scramble to get dress, or see what would happen when they did. He figured he'd find out when Macy decided to explain what the hell she was thinking. He also found out how much sound would carry through the walls that night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Importance ch 16**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns the wonderful world of Rocky (and Shock Treatment)**

**A/N- Sorry! I've been traveling, and then really busy, and then after all that excitement I got sick! I'd like to thank opheliafrump for making me get busy again! Thanks for all the reviews, especially Azzi Turner, and opheliafrump who helped inspire this chapter!**

"What the HELL were you doing in there?" Ricky asked when his sister walked into the room they were sharing (two beds of course) mostly dressed.

"What did it look like smart ass?" was her reply as she dropped her purse onto the bed on sat down.

"Well then what's the point of continuing this poorly thought out plan? If we're both interested in other people..." He started.

"Woah wait one second there Ricky! Both interested in other people? What are you talking about, or a better question WHO are you taking about?"Macy interogated.

"Laura and Ralph," Ricky mumbled, surprised that Macy was this upset, " Why are you so bent out of shape, the same thing happened to you!"

"Ralph was a one time thing. Betty needed to open her eyes to the fact that her husband is a dog. Dammit Ricky for a Translyvanian you have always been so loyal!" Her voice suddenly dropped at the mention of their home planet.

"Yeah well Laura isn't! She's wonderful, has an amazing voice, is a great conversationalist, beautiful, caring..." Ricky went on dreamily.

"Hello Trannsexual or Earth or where ever the hell we are to Ricky! What happened to your darling Magenta? The girl who you would even kidnap to get her to like you?"

Ricky flinched at the painful memory, " You know I regret that. Laura is a lot like Magenta, and surprisingly opposite. It's almost like they are two halves to one outstanding person. And I didn't have to kidnap her to get her to like me!"

"Well if she is so wonderful, why don't you go stay with her!" Macy shouted throwing a pillow at him. After picking up the pillow, and grabbing some clothes for the next day, he left the room. The first thing he thought was "Thank god the news and Dentonvale shoot at different times."

He knocked on the door and was glad that Laura opened the door in a old ripped up pair of pajamas. " Ricky! Hi, um what are you doing here, it's 1:00 in the morning?"

"Oh sorry, but Macy and I had a fight, and I was wondering if I could stay up here with you, but I see you only have one bed..."

"Oh that's ok!"she replied "I'm sure we can make room on the floor! Dang Bert lied to me I could have stayed with Nation and..." she uncharacteriztically stopped not wanting to let out her close friends secret, "Here let me move the bed over to the corner." she said instead walking back into the room. She attempted to move the bed, but to Ricky she looked like she was pushing the right side of the Furter castle.

"Here let me help." Ricky offered and joined in. The bed slammed into the far wall, and they both fell onto the bed. Then Ricky gently leaned over and kissed the soft lips he had been dreaming of kissing all day.

"Wow! Will you excuse me one second?" Laura said standing up from the bed.

"Oh, yeah, sure." he responded confused.

"Okay thanks. Ow!" She said turning abruptly around and falling to the floor.

"What happened?" Ricky said helping her up.

"I tripped on something. The person here before me must have left this old camera under the bed. Oh yeah! I'll be right back!" Laura said running towards the door again, except jumping over the camera this time. Ricky dropped his pillow on the ground, sat down, and picked up the camera.

Laura ran down the hallway to where Nation and Cosmo were. She knocked on the door, which was answered by Cosmo who was wearing a DTV robe, and Nation was on the bed half naked. "Hi. Can I talk to Nation?" she asked bouncing up and down.

"Sure. Columbia do you know what time it is?" he said going to get Nation, expecting them to talk at the door. He never did get used to the false names they were using, and only called either of them by name if no one was around, or he needed to. Laura followed him inside and found Nation who now had a matching robe on.

"Nation! He kissed me!" she screamed in the shrill voice of her's jumping up and down on their bed.

"Really? Get down from there and tell me about it! Your going to break the bed!" Nation said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's supposed to be our job." Cosmo said, clearly disappointed that he was missing out on his fun.


	17. Chapter 17

**Importance ch.17**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer-Richard O'Brien owns all things related to RHPS and Shock treatment.**

**A/N Happy Summer! I hope you guys feel loved because I spent an hour and a half trying to fix my computer to write this, just to give up and use my sister's computer! Thank you to those of you who reviewed, and those of you *cough * opheliafrump *cough * that have made sure I hurried up and updated! **

**Later that week...**

"Hurry up! Get in, have a seat and shut up!" Farley shouted as everyone crowded into the small conference room.

"Farley what is this "emergency" meeting about?' Bert Schnick asked annoyed as he was tossed about in the large mob.

"I want to do a promotional for Dentonvale. I have decided that I want to have a spokes person for mental health." Farley started.

"I thought that Nation and I were supposed to be the spokes people of OUR show!" Cosmo said in rage after jumping out of his chair.

"You can run things the way you want when you own the station, but until then have a seat baldy!" Farley shouted after being interrupted. " I have planed to have it the day after the debut of Good morning Denton." This was greeted with a bunch of murmurs of surprise, since the debut of Good Morning Denton was later this week. "Imogen, the head of wardrobe has been working away at making the costumes."

With this Imogen walked out with two designs. "For the ladies we have this outfit planned." She said gesturing towards the picture with a tight blouse and extremely short skirts, "and this for the men." she added pointing to the one with plain white pants and a similar, but less tight, shirt.

"That's all for today, everyone back to work!" Farley shouted then left the room.

"The outfits are so cute Imogen!" Nurse Anslong said as she was walking out, "too bad the skirts are so long."

"Sure they are dear." Nation said sarcastically behind her.

Once the two girls were out of ear shot, Cosmo added "Speaking of skirts Imogen, would you mind giving Nation pants instead of those short skirts you have planned?" being the over protective brother he was. The last thing he needed was the whole town looking at her like she was just a piece of eye candy.

" Oh, sure no problem Mac. Do you want her skirt then?" She said angrily since someone was criticizing her work, and walked away without a response.

**Meanwhile**

"Brad I'm home." Janet called out as she walked into the door.

"Oh hi. You dyed your hair? Dammit Janet, I thought you said you wouldn't worry about that one grey hair you found yesterday!"

"But Brad this darker color suits me so much more. And my mom said that it makes my face look a whole lot slimmer." Janet replied shifting through the mail.

"That mother of yours..." Brad mumbled under her breath.

"I can hear you! Anyways we have a letter here from DTV." Janet said opening the envelopes and setting it down on the kitchen counter.

"What's it say?" Brad asked.

Just as he asked that Janet began jumping up and down, "We won four tickets to go to DTV station! Oh wow mom and I have always wanted to see Marriage Maze live, and dad loves Judge Oliver Wright's theories."

" When do they have to be used?" He asked.

"They are for this Thursday only." Janet said about to grab the phone to call her mom and tell her.

"Oh, but I have an important meeting Friday morning, and I'd hate to be tried for it." He replied desprately looking for an excuse to miss it."

"You can cancel ONE meeting Brad! You already had to work on our anniversary!" Janet said slamming the phone back into place.

"I don't know Janet..." he replied.

" Fine then you can have all night to think about it, on the couch!"with that Janet turned ran up the stairs.

"Dammit Janet! There's no need to get upset!" He yelled up the stairs, but his only response was the slamming of the bedroom door, followed by a quite click of the lock.


	18. Chapter 18

**Importance ch. 18**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns RHPS and the majority of this story.**

**A/N- I know I am a horrible person that doesn't update enough. My computer crashed, and Opheliafrump said to blame Ralph.**

"Hey Ricky! Where are you going? Don't you want to come to lunch with Cosmo, Nation, and me?" Laura asked after catching up with him in one of the many hallways of the DTV station.

"I'd love to doll," Ricky replied and then kissed her forehead, "but I need to go check on Macy. She wasn't at Farley's big meeting." he explained apologetically.

"Aww, but Macy's such a bitch." Laura said, quickly covering her mouth realizing she was still talking to her brother.

"Yeah I know, but you can't pick your family." Ricky replied moving her hands away from her mouth and giving her a quick kiss. "I'll catch up with you before we shoot this afternoon, okay?"

"Okay. It should be a good episode today! We're apparently getting ready for a new patient. Ew, I hope it'll be someone better than that one real loud one, you know the real loud one that thinks he is a kookaburra bird? Oh! I'm going to be late for lunch with Cosmo, and Nation! Bye Ricky!" she said at her normal pace- which was very rapid- and then skipped off to meet Cosmo and Nation.

"Bye Laura!" Ricky called after her, and then continued to the room he once shared with his sister.

"Macy open up it's me!" he said while knocking on the door.

"Hi Ricky." Macy greeted, uncharacteristicly quite, and somber.

"What's wrong?" Ricky asked as he came in.

"Oh, I'm just sick. Sorry I couldn't go to the meeting." She said hesitantly.

"Macy I know you too well to believe that. Now tell me what's really wrong." Ricky replied. He was able to spot any lie Macy told from an early age.

"I got a call from Transylvania this morning. Our cousin Maria is dead. Maria was more than a cousin to the two siblings, she was like their mother. It wasn't uncommon for kids to be raised by a family member, considering that Transexual was known for their citizen's giving over to the absolute pleasure. Macy and Ricky's mother raised Maria, and when they were abandoned by their father, and their mother passed away soon after, she raised them. She was the one to introduce them to Riff Raff and Magenta. She worked for Delordy, while Riff Raff worked for Frank. She was the best friend to both of them.

"WHAT! What happened?" Ricky yelled, not expecting this news. He had jumped off the bed, but had sunked to his knees with his face pressed into the soft comforter, holding back tears.

"From what I was told, there was an "accident" while she was working for DeLordy, but you know that he killed a lot of the girls who refused to sleep with him upon request."

"We have to get back to Translyvanian." Ricky said in a grim voice.

"We can't yet. I've already finished planning, it won't be long now." Macy said. After the fight they had had after Ricky meet Laura, they had decided for him to not be involved."Can you go alone?"

"No. I hate traveling, and I can't just leave Laura." he said still with the same voice.

"You know, if you really love her, you;ll have to tell you about our past." Macy said.

"Yeah, and you know that if you really love someone that you shouldn't plan to kidnap and rape him, and steal him away from his fiance."

" Shut up!" Macy shouted, throwing a pillow at him. Was that her way of saying get out Ricky thought. "Wait fiance?" Macy asked stunned.

"Yeah, Laura told me. She also said that the next day that "some freak kidnapped Nation"." Ricky said laughing.

"You were a really messed up little kid Ricky." Macy said also laughing, "I think i'm going to take a nap, it's been an emotional day."

"Okay. I have to go shoot the next episode. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Ricky said starting to walk out. He turned around and saw that his sister was already asleep. Sleep had always been her defense mechanism. As he closed her apartment door he wondered if it was a bad idea to tell her that Riff Raff and Magenta were engaged. She would have found out soone or later. He really doubted that her plan would work. She was a good planner when it came to some things, but her plans usually were not thought out and insane. Lost in his thoughts, he soon was at the studio door. Everyone was scrambling around trying to prepare for the mental health special.

**Insert Shock Treatment. I'm going to skip the entire movie. The next chapter will probably the second to last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed, especially opheliafrump and who reviewed the first chapter, which inspired me to continue this. I will have a longer list in the last chapter ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Importance ch 19**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns everything about RHPS and ST.**

**Cosmo POV**

"That was an unexpected twist, huh Cosmo?" Ricky asked from next to me, also handing out the matching strait jackets to the audience. They already were brain washed, and bound to the studio, but this was a final touch to make sure they were no problem to take out, and replace with transsexuals. Denton was merely hours away from becoming the new Earth headquarters for our world domination, and my lovely sister and I then can finally go home. This whole mission basically was a test to show we were still loyal to the queen, after killing her so called "innocent baby Frankie".

"Hey Cosmo?", I quickly turn my head around from the poor fools we were trapping to the blonde that was recently, and unexpectedly name Miss Mental Health, after Janet seemed to have figured out what she was doing to her husband.

"Yeah?" I said still handing out the strait jackets. I couldn't help but notice that she seemed to light up at me just acknowledging her.

"Farley needs to talk to you in the asylum." she said, seeming a little bit flustered.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I replied, and then turned to Ricky, "Hey can you cover for me? Apparently Farley wishes to see me."

"Oh sure no problem." he replied taking my stack of strait jackets without a second thought.

**Ricky's POV**

"Oh crap!" I shouted scaring the lady I was handing a jacket. Why hadn't I realized this before? How could I be so stupid? Macy coming to tell Cosmo to meet in the asylum, where there was more locks than any other room, and where there was a hidden transporter and anti-matter laser? The thoughts quickly buzzed around my mind.

"NATION! We have to save Cosmo!" I shouted.

"Why? What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"I'll explain on the way, but we need to get to the asylum. NOW!" I said dropping my strait jackets I taking off in a sprint, the asylum was on the other side of the studio. "Nation, do you have your anti-matter laser?"

"Yes, I've been carrying it all night. Wait how do you know about the anti-matter lasers?" Finally I explained everything that had happened in the last nine years to the woman I had loved so much in my adolescence. I think I was the first person to ever talk faster than Anslong.

"Wait you were here for Magenta?" Laura said tears smudging her mascara, and coming to a complete stop.

"Originally," I said stopping and putting a hand on her back, "But I fell in love with you." I gave her the most passionate kiss I'd ever give. Seemed reassured, and the beautiful smile I loved so much was back in it's place. "We have to go!" Nation hadn't stopped.

**Cosmo's POV**

"What do you need Farley? I need to get back to handing out the souvenirs." Farley was a worker that wasn't one of the few transsexuals that were sent to help him, and one of the humans he trusted the least. He just showed up one day and started controlling things. He did help hurry up the special, but (though I hate to admit it) I'm a little bit of a control freak. I walked into the asylum not receiving my reply immediately.

"Farley?" I asked when I didn't see him. Why did this remind me of a horror movie right before something went horribly wrong? As if sensing my thoughts the door behind me creaked to a close, followed by a click of a lock.

"Hello Riff Raff." I turned around to see Macy, minus all the make up.

"Mahogany? What do I owe the pleasure?" I replied. I soaked my voice in sarcasm trying to hide my shock. How could I not recognize the person who had been my best and only friend growing up? She was the only other person who cared for me other than Magenta.

"I thought it was time I stopped this taboo relationship between you and Magenta." she said in a sinister voice. She sure changed in the seven years I was away.

**Nation's POV**

I frantically ran to the asylum, tears running down my cheeks. I never really liked Mahogany, I always thought that I was just jealous, but apparently she had other plans than just be a companion. I turned my head to only see Ricky behind me, what happened to Laura? Oh well no time for that. I finally reached the asylum, and I was just hoping that she didn't know where the transporters or weapons were. I pushed on the door. Holy crap, I didn't bring my keys! It was just like me to forget the most important thing, but at such a dire time?

I turned around when someone tapped on my shoulder, Anslong had the keys! "I thought you'd need these" She said with a huge smile. Thank god for Columbia! I quickly grabbed the keys, and unlocked the door, not before I could yet out a yelp of joy much like Columbia had when she was tap dancing.

I opened up the door and saw Mahogany griping on to my brother's collar. His eyes were as wide as there were with his glasses on, although I could see them I his breast pocket, he was staring at what I assumed must be a laser.

"Where's the transporter?" she shouted out my brother, "you could either come with me and live a happy life with me, or you can die. Which would think your precious _sister_ would prefer?" she spatted out the word sister. Neither of them had noticed me open the door, so before that could change I quickly shot Mahogany in the back with the laser I had in my pocket, just in case something went wrong and messed with our plan. Her painful scream shattered through the walls. At least everyone was far enough away to not hear it.

**Mahogany POV**

I barely had time to turn around and see my shooter. Nation had found out! My brother had betrayed me, the only one who knew of my plan. Pain shot through my body, a mixture of pain from the laser and guilt. They really would kill to protect each other. I had just threatened to kill Riff Raff, the one I thought I loved. It's then I realized that he wasn't the one I needed, and that I was in love with a thought of love as strong as theirs. This thought was realized too late, wasting nine years of pain, planing, and false hope, and also wasting whatever else I could have done with the rest of my life.

**A/N- Sad ending to this chapter (if you aren't too mad at her for trying to take Riff Raff). Next chapter will be happier, I promise, if your not sad about it being the last chapter :)!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Importance ch. 20**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns RHPS and ST**

**A/N- This is the final chapter of Importance! I'd like to thank everyone who review including(in no particular order): opheliafrump (OF), NationGentaObrien, AriXAmi, janet, xTheRedReaperx, horrorfreak101, , MadAsATapper, Brittnibelle, ColumbiaandEddieForeva, and Forensic Nightmare! You guys are all amazing! Enough last chapter jabber, to the story!**

**Narrative**

Nation ran over to Cosmo almost trampling Macy in the process. "Are you alright?" she asked putting her face on his chest.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks to you my darling sister." he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Nation then backed a way from Cosmo a little, "Ricky, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine." he said after a slight pause, "She wasn't herself anymore. She barely cared that DeLordy killed our cousin Maria."

"DeLordy! That scum!" Nation hissed.

"Yes. I plan to do something about him when we return to Transsexual, but now I have an announcement." with that Ricky knelt down on one knee and taking out a black box, "Laura, I fell madly in love with the second I met you. Will you marry me?" he then exposed a simple diamond ring.

Laura let out the loudest squeal Cosmo and Nation had heard since the night Frank killed her previous lover Eddie. "Of course, Ricky!" she quickly put on the ring and showered Ricky in kisses.

"That reminds me Nation," Cosmo said with his hand in his pants pocket, "Have you seen the calendar today?"

"No. Why? What day is it?" Nation asked completely confused.

"It's August 14th." Cosmo said with a knowing smile, while Ricky and Laura sat on the ground watching confused.

A look of amazement spread over Nation face, "You mean it's my 24th birthday!" she gasped.

"Yes and are anniversary, and the anniversary of my proposal." Both of them beaming, until Laura started laughing.

"That means tomorrow is the anniversary of the time Ricky kidnapped you!" she was still giggling as Ricky covered his face in embarrassment.

"Yeah... anyways" Cosmo continued after being interrupted by Laura's giggling fit, "Are we still on for our own wedding day?" Cosmo then pulled out the ring that he had given Nation nine years ago.

Nation gasped, "Of course my darling! Does this mean I get to wear the ring now?" instead of answering Cosmo slipped the ring onto her finger. Laura jumped up an ran over to them before they could even kiss.

"How come I haven't seen this before!" She asked taking Nation's hand in her ring staring at the beautiful ring.

"The whole engagement was kinda hush hush. Do you remember how long you had to stay at the castle for me to even tell you about our relationship?"

"Oh yeah," she said sounding less hurt, "Does this mean we can have a..."

"Double wedding!" They both shouted excitedly. They then giggled at the perfect timing they had. Still in sync, they both whipped around to their fiances with begging eyes.

"It's fine by me." Ricky said looking at Cosmo.

"I guess we have a wedding to plan!" he replied happily. After that they made their way back to the rest of crowd.

"General Riff Raff", Bert Schick started.

"Yes Bert?"

"I managed to get Farley and the rest of the crew into the straight jackets, and no one suspects anything yet."

"Splendid! Everything is going according to plan then?" He asked.

"Well... Janet, Brad, and a few other people got away."

"That's fine. If they have two brain cells to rub together, they'll be out of Denton before sunrise." Cosmo laughed.

"Yes, but you and I both know this was not the first time you have run into each other."

"The queen know nothing of them. Unless you want to spend another two years here tracking them down, I suggest you keep your lips shut." Cosmo said, sounding quite a bit more threatening than he did a moment before.

"Yes, General." Bert saluted.

"By the way," Nation said sounding quite more friendly than her brother did, "How did they get away?" she added a smile for the shaken Bert.

"Oh, they hot wired the convertible." He said before walking away.

Nation's smile quickly melted into a face of disgust, "Those bastards took my car." she murmured mostly to herself, but it was loud enough to cause everyone else in her group to laugh.

"The queen has arrived!" some one shouted.

You could tell she was an older women even though she tried to hide it with a large amount of makeup, unrealistic black hair dye, and a scandalous outfit. "Everyone, to the cabins in the forest. My squad and I shall... take care of the humans." she demanded.

All the Translyvanians hurried off to the shuttles they were using to get to the cabins. Bert drove half of them, and Cosmo drove Nation, Laura, and Ricky.

"Do you think she'll kill them all?" Laura sobbed into Nation's shoulder.

"I don't know dear. She'll probably take most of them to Transsexual to be servants, and may have some of the more capable ones work their on earth. Working here is punishment for most, that or a test to prove we're worthy of higher ranking."

"We're here!" Cosmo called from the driver's seat. In front of them were two cabins, and a mansion for the queen and her squad.

"Home sweet home." Laura said.

"We haven't been here since we left Denton two years ago." Nation added.

"Oh, memories." Cosmo practically hissed from behind the two women. Ricky and Cosmo were carrying all the luggage, "We're in this cabin."

"Aww, I kinda wanted the pink one." Laura said looking at the handful of men filing into the pink cabin next to the one they were entering.

Without warning Nation ran up the stairs staring down at the other three, "I call the master bedroom!" sticking her tongue out.

"No fair!" Ricky and Laura said also running up the stairs trying to find it first, while Cosmo stood and laughed knowing that Nation would claim them the best spot.

_The End _

**A/N- Thank you for reading it! It's been fun! Is everyone in for the sequel?**


End file.
